


Daisies and Sword Fights

by Daffodelila



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Action Dueling, Battle, During The Hobbit, F/M, Inspired by The Hobbit, Movie 1: The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey, Multi, Swordfighting, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25531396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daffodelila/pseuds/Daffodelila
Summary: After your first fight with the trolls, you began training with anyone who would let you, hoping to get better with the few weapons you had. Luck was on your side though, having found a sword your size in the trolls nasty cave. Dwalin was your main teacher,strict and firm, but gave kind encouragement seeing your dedication to get better.And as the story goes, you only get better with many, many fights in the future
Relationships: The Fellowship of The Ring & Thorin's Company, Thorin Oakenshield/You
Kudos: 1





	Daisies and Sword Fights

You have met the dwarves the night the company came to stay with Master Baggins. From the moment you saw their rambunctious and charming behavior, you knew that if you could, you would definitely join the company with Bilbo. It took most of the night to have Thorin Oakenshield, leader of the company and King under the mountain, to allow you to come along. Both Gandalf and you had told him of what help you could be and after many long hours of arguing, he reluctantly agreed. 

As you traveled you made friends with most of he company. You loved Fili and Kili’s playfulness, joking with them often. You had also become acquainted with Ori, the scribe enjoying the talks you had together and asked you many questions. Bombur enjoyed cooking meals with you, and you would talk about exchanging recipes once Erebor was retaken.  
After your first fight with the trolls, you began training with anyone who would let you, hoping to get better with the few weapons you had. Luck was on your side though, having found a sword your size in the trolls nasty cave. Dwalin was your main teacher,strict and firm, but gave kind encouragement seeing your dedication to get better.

During your travels you found yourself drawn to the King, seen his bravery and his dedication to the quest. You’ve come to admire him and even possibly love him. For his broody moodiness and those small chances when you’ve seen a teeny smile beneath the scowl. His strong will and caring nature. While it was hard to get along some times, he really tried his best, you supposed. 

After fighting off goblins,running into orcs and Azog, then making it across plains on giant eagles, Gandalf had brought you the the home of a shape-shifter. You had run from his animal form, locking yourselves in during the night as he roamed and tried to get in. Most of the company had gone to bed at some point late into the night, but you, Gandalf and Thorin were still awake. You watched the door, as the other two conversed about the issue soon ahead. It was hours, about Dawn when the shape-shifter, Beorn, finally back into his home. He was ginormous, intimidating, but you planned on talking with him later that day to try and help. The three of you finally lie down after you here the quiet coming from the direction of Beorn’s room.  
You woke up later, before everyone else. Your dreams had been filled with nothing but orcs and goblins and prevented you from sleeping to long. You found Beorn in the kitchen,sitting at the table enjoying his breakfast served by many different animals all carrying trays and what not. You greeted him and ask if you could join him before sitting down. He explained his dislike for dwarves calling them greedy and selfish. You shared with him your adventures and how the company had come to love you and even protect you. You explained how they all helped you learn and accepted you as a member of the company. He admired your honesty and kind words and allows your company to stay in his home for a few days. 

Two days had passed and you had spent most of your time in the wild flower fields enjoying watching the giant bees work and the quiet of your surroundings, something you needed after all that you’d been through. 

You then noticed you hadn’t really trained in a few days, and thought it was not a good idea to slack off. You sat for a few moments more and soon found a way to fix that. You get up and make your way back towards the house.You find your company leader stoic and in thought on the porch at the front of the house. You approached him slowly, admiring how his hair fell gracefully off his shoulders but felt a pang of sadness at how tense he seamed to be. You cleared your throat to get his attention. He looks up with a glare; even coming out of his thoughts his brooding never stops. Once he notices it’s you, his face softens a little, yet the look persists. He waits for you to speak first. 

“I don’t mean to bother you, but I noticed how tense you had become from sitting here so long and I wanted to suggest something.. if you don’t mind.” You speak hesitantly as you watched his facial expression changes from irritation to mild curiosity and he nods for you to continue.

“I wanted to ask… well.. As I’m sure you’ve noticed I have been working hard training to be a better fighter. “You pause for a moment to take a deep breath and encourage yourself on. He bore into you with his intense crystal blue eyes.

” I’ve gotten help from almost everyone I could and you are the only one I have yet to get advice from. I was rather curious if you wouldn’t mind sparing with me?“ You felt ridiculous, as if you were just rambling on and on. He looked at you surprised and considered it for a long moment. Just when your nerves had gotten the best of you and you were ready to tell him to forget it, he nods. 

“That does seem like a logical idea. I must warn you i will not go easy on you.” He informs you, smirking. “I never expected you to.” You reply before quickly grabbing your sword and walking in silence the rest of the way, heading in the direction of the flower fields.  
You both stop there in the middle of the field, having much room to move about. You step a foot or two away from each other and draw your weapons. You both get into a fighting stance, but make no move. For a moment you just stare into the others eyes, not as if you were going to fight, but as if you were seeing each other for the first time in the light of the slowly setting sun.

The moment is ended as Thorin suddenly lunges at you and you barely have time to block him. You jump back, then forward again, making to strike his side, but the attack is quickly turned against you. As the sounds of metal on metal rind out over the quiet hills, members of the company come out to watch.  
Fili and Kili watch in awe and confusion as Bilbo soon comes up behind them. He looks between the two and the fight and becomes puzzled by their expressions. 

“What’s the matter?” He asks them both. 

“Uncle has never looked like this before..“Fili stated, eyes wide.

“It’s as if they are dancing and not fighting.” Kili comments and Bilbo turns to observe this. The two are indeed dancing, movements completely in sync with the occasional step out of order which causes the on lookers gasp as they duck and cover out of the way. 

Thorin and you sparred for what seemed like hours, while it had only been maybe one. You were becoming fatigued, tired from the amount of effort you had begun putting into your swings. Thorin noticed this and went for your feet, causing you to panic and jump, which gave him the opportunity to hit you square in the chest knocking you down to the ground. You were shocked and stared up at him and he placed his sword to your throat. You turned your head only a little and smiled pulling a hand full of flowers from your side. You looked at them a moment before holding them up to him.

“I surrender. You were a truly worthy opponent. "You say, lowering his sword, he started at the flowers, a small blush forming on his cheeks and surprise in his eyes. You slowly stand up and gesture the flowers for him to take once more.

"Do you not like daisies?” You ask and he quickly takes then from you. Glancing at you quizzically.“ You do understand what I’m offering right?” Suddenly a real smile appears on his face, and he laughs. 

“Of course I do! I just had no idea you saw me like that.” He looked embarrassed and looked back at the house, noticing the crowd that had congregated to watch them fight. He turns to you again. “Now allow me to answer..” He takes a small part of your hair and began braiding it. You watched has his hands worked quickly and soon he was pulling a bead from his own hair and placing it in yours. You beamed at him and let your hand run over the braid a few times, feeling it’s intricate weaves and the details on the bead. Then, in a moment of you give a small scream of excitement and grab thorin, both hands on his cheeks and pull him in for a kiss, catching him completely off guard. He soon recovers and kisses you back before pulling away placing his forehead on yours, smiling happily for the first time. You hear mixed reactions and turn to see the company both cheering and groaning as coin pouches are tossed between a few members. Both you and Thorin just laugh and shake your heads.


End file.
